La Maldición Del Castillo
by Damon's Hook
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. En aldea de Ballybliss, el castillo de Weyrcraig ha sido tomado por un dragón que no para de hacer peticiones. Los aldeanos solo tienen una solución: entregarle una virgen para saciar su sed de sangre joven. ¿El problema? La única virgen que queda es la rebelde Elena Gilbert. ¿Podrá ella calmar la ira del dragón? ¿O caerá en las garras del hombre detrás de el?


**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, quisiera decirles de donde salió esta idea. La autora **_Lucy Arya Withlock__Tonks_** de fanfiction, hizo esta adaptación del libro con los personajes de Twilight y me pareció una historia maravillosa, asi que la adaptare en The Vampire Diaries. Una vez aclarado eso para que no haya malos entendidos, me toca decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L. J. Smith y CW. Y la historia original pertenece a la escritora Teresa Medeiros.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**Highlands, 1746**_

Elena tenía nueve años el día en que casi mató al futuro jefe del clan Salvatore.

Estaba en lo alto de un robusto roble, comprobando la resistencia de cada rama para ver si aguantaba su peso, cuando lo diviso montado en su peludo pony.

Acomodo la espalda en un buen usado hueco del tronco y observo a través de la cortina verde menta de las hojas, con el corazón casi detenido. Si, era él. Era imposible confundir el majestuoso porte de Damon Salvatore, ni el mechón de pelo oscuro que le caía sobre la frente. Llevaba una manta de tartán escarlata color negro cruzada sobre su camisa color azafrán. El broche de plata en que estaba grabada la figura de un dragón el blasón de los Salvatore, le atrajo la atención a sus hombros, que parecían ensancharse un poco más cada día. Su corta falda dejaba ver sus largas piernas bronceadas abrazadas a los flancos del pony.

Elena apoyo el mentón en la mano y suspiro, contentándose con observarlo dirigir su pony por el sendero rocoso con una elegancia y pericia propia de un joven mayor de quince años, que eran los que el tenia. Aunque lo veía pasar por ese sendero todos los días, jamás se cansaba de mirarlo, jamás se cansaba de soñar con que algún día, el miraría hacia arriba y la vería:

_-¿Quién esta ahí? –preguntaría deteniendo a su pony. -¿Podría ser un ángel caído del cielo?_

_-Soy solo yo milord. –respondería ella._

_-La hermosa lady Elena._

_Entonces el enseñaría sus blancos dientes en una tierna sonrisa, y ella descendería al suelo flotado (en sus sueños siempre tenía un bonito par de alas de gasa). Entonces, con una sola mano el la levantaría del suelo y la subiría a su pony, y cabalgarían por la aldea ante las sonrisas orgullosas de su mama y su papa, las caras boquiabiertas de los aldeanos y las envidiosas miradas de sus dos hermanas mayores._

-¡Miren! Ahí está Elena, arriba de ese árbol. ¡Y luego dicen que los cerdos no vuelan!

Chillonas carcajadas sacaron a Elena de su ensoñación. Miro hacia abajo, miro el círculo de niños riendo y empezó a erizársele la piel con un muy conocido miedo. Tal vez si no se daba por aludida de sus burlas, se marcharían.

-No sé para qué pierdes el tiempo ahí arriba, cuando todas las bellotas están en el suelo. –grito Matt, el fornido hijo del herrero, palmoteándose la rodilla, muerto de risa.

-Ay Matt, calla. –rió Meredith, la hermana de doce años de Elena, colgándose de su brazo y agitando sus rizos castaños. –Si dejas en paz a esa pobre niña, te dejare robarme un beso después.

La hermana de once años, Caroline, de cabellos más dorados que rojizos se colgó del otro brazo de Matt, haciendo un puchero coquetamente.

-Guárdate tus labios para ti, muchacha. Ya me ha prometido sus besos a mí.

-No se preocupen, muchachas. –dijo Matt, apretándolas hasta hacerlas chillar. –Tengo besos para todas. Aunque me costaría más besos de los que tengo para bajar a esa hermana suya.

-¡Vete, Matt y déjame en paz! –grito Elena, sin poder contenerse.

-¿Y que harás si no me voy? ¿Tirarte sobre mí?

Todos se desternillaron de risa, aunque Meredith y Caroline medio se taparon la boca para disimularla.

-Han oído a la dama, déjenla en paz. –dijo una voz desconocida, por encima de las risas.

La voz de Damon Salvatore era más suave y profunda de lo que había imaginado Elena. ¡Y la llamo dama! Pero la maravilla de eso dio pronto paso a la humillación, al comprender que él lo había oído todo. Mirando a través de las ramas, todo lo que veía de su defensor era la coronilla de su cabeza y las brillantes puntas de sus botas.

Matt se giró hacia el intruso.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú para…? –la voz se le perdió en un graznido, se puso rojo, luego blanco, y luego fue a hincar una rodilla al pie del hijo de su jefe. –N-no s-sabía que era usted m-milord. –tartamudeo. –P-perdóneme.

Damon le agarro de la camisa y lo puso de pie. Matt era mucho más corpulento que Damon, lo sobrepasaba en varios kilos, pero tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No soy tu señor todavía, pero lo seré algún día. –le dijo Damon. –Y debo advertirte que jamás olvido una injusticia hecha a uno de los míos.

Elena se mordió el labio para que dejara de temblarle, sorprendida de que los insultos de los muchachos no la hicieran llorar, pero en cambio la amabilidad de el sí.

Matt trago saliva.

-Si milord, no olvidare esa advertencia.

-Procura no olvidarla.

Aunque Matt se llevó mansamente a los demás del claro, Elena capto la mirada furiosa que dirigió a la copa del árbol, lo que significaba que después la haría pagar su humillación.

Enterró las melladas uñas en la corteza del árbol, comprendiendo que habían hecho exactamente lo que les había pedido; la habían dejado sola.

Y sola con él.

Apoyo la mejilla en el tronco, rogando a Dios que la hiciera desaparecer dentro de él, como un tímido rasgo del bosque. Pero un flemática voz le aplasto la esperanza.

-Se marcharon. Ya puedes bajar.

Ella cerró los ojos, temiendo el desprecio que le oscurecería la cara si ella aceptaba su invitación.

-Estoy muy cómoda aquí. –dijo.

El suspiro.

-No todos los días tengo el privilegio de rescatar a una doncella en apuros. Habría pensado que querrías darme las gracias.

-Gracias. ¿Ahora podría marcharse y dejarme sola?

Desafiarlo fue su primer error.

-No me iré. Esta es mi tierra y por lo tanto ese árbol es mío. Si no bajas, subiré por ti.

Puso la bota en el hueco más bajo del tronco y se agarró de una rama.

Imaginándose con qué rapidez treparía el, con esas largas y ágiles piernas, Elena cometió su segundo error. Comenzó a trepar más alto; pero en su prisa, se olvidó de comprobar la firmeza de cada rama antes de poner su peso en ella. Se oyó un chillido, luego un crac, y empezó a descender como plomo. Su último pensamiento consciente fue: _Dios mío, que caiga de cabeza y me rompa el cuello._ Pero nuevamente las débiles ramas la traicionaron, obstaculizando la caída.

Solo alcanzo a ver por un instante misericordiosamente breve, a horrorizada cara de Damon, antes de caer encima de él, arrojándolo de espaldas.

Tardo un momento en recuperar el aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos, Damon estaba tendido en el suelo debajo de ella con la cara a solo unos centímetros de la de ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus pestañas parecían pequeños abanicos oscuros sobre las curvas masculinas de sus mejillas bronceadas por el sol. Elena estaba tan cerca que incluso le vio un asomo de la barba que pronto le oscurecería las mandíbulas.

-¿Milord? –susurro.

Él no se quejó ni se movió.

-¡Ay, Dios, lo he matado! –gimió ella.

Ojala la caída la hubiera matado también a ella. Entonces los aldeanos los encontrarían a los dos ahí, el cuerpo de ella cubriéndolo protector, unidos en la muerte como no lo estarían jamás en la vida. Sin poder resistirse al conmovedor patetismo de la imagen, hundió la cara en su esternón y ahogo un sollozo.

-¿Te has lastimado muchacha? –oyó decir en un tenue susurro.

Lentamente levanto la mirada. Damon tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no con la mirada fija de la muerte, como había temido. Eran unos ojos azules, de color zafiro destellando sobre un tesoro escondido.

Él le quito suavemente una hoja del pelo, y ella se bajó de encima de él.

-Solo me he lastimado el orgullo. –le dijo. -¿Y tú? ¿Te has hecho daño?

-Yo diría que no. –repuso el levantándose de un salto y limpiándose de hojas y polvo el trasero. –Tendría que caerme encima algo más que una niña pata herirme.

¿Una niña? Elena casi sintió que se le erizaban las trenzas.

Él se quitó una ramita del pelo, mirándola por debajo de ese rebelde mechón que le caía por la frente.

-Te he visto en el castillo ¿verdad? Vives en la casa principal del pueblo. Eres la hija del administrador de mi padre.

-Una de las hijas. –dijo ella secamente.

No quería que el llegara a sospechar que ella vivía para esos días en que su padre la llevaba al castillo, cuando él iba a hacer su trabajo, porque simplemente entonces tenía la ocasión de verlo bajando la escalera o jugando ajedrez con el jefe del clan, o acercándose por detrás a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla. Para ella, el castillo Weyrcraig siempre había sido un castillo de ensueño, un lugar de encantamiento donde se podían hacer realidad incluso los sueños más extravagantes.

-Tienes a una hermanita bebe, ¿verdad? Y otra en camino. He visto a tus dos hermanas mayores. Son unas frescas, ¿verdad? Siempre batiendo las pestañas y meneando las caderas que todavía no tienen. –una sonrisa desconcertada le suavizo la cara al verle la túnica arrugada y las descoloridas calzas hasta la rodilla que había hurtado de la ropa para lavar de su padre. –Tú no eres como ellas ¿verdad?

Elena se cruzó de brazos.

-No. Yo soy gorda.

El la miro de arriba abajo, en franca evaluación.

-Tienes un poco de carne extra en los huesos, pero eso no le sienta mal a una niña de tu edad.

¡Una niña! La fastidio más que la llamara niña que el que estuviera de acuerdo en que era gorda. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele que amaba a ese muchacho arrogante? Vamos, lo odiaba. Se irguió en toda su estatura (de un metro veinte).

-Supongo que porque vives en un grandioso castillo y montas un bonito pony te crees un gran hombre.

-Todavía tengo que crecer un poco más. Como tú. –se enredó una de sus trenzas castañas en la mano para acercarla y le susurro. –Pero mi padre me considera lo bastante hombre para acompañar a nuestro castillo un huésped muy estimado esta misma noche.

Elena se soltó la trenza de su mano y se la hecho atrás por encima de su hombro, pensando aterrorizada que él le iba a pellizcar la nariz o darle una palmadita en la cabeza, como si ella fuera un cachorro baboso.

-¿Y quién será ese huésped?

Él se irguió, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió muy engreído.

-Ah, ese es un secreto que jamás le confiaría a una niñita.

Niño antipático, horrendo.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya, ¿verdad? Para que puedas atender tus deberes de _hombre._

Echo a andar colina arriba, contentísima porque de que él se hubiera desconcertado de su abandono.

-Si quieres, puedo darte una pista, -grito él.

Ella decidió no halagarlo con una respuesta. Se limitó a detenerse y espero en pétreo silencio.

-¡Es un verdadero héroe! –exclamo Damon. -Un príncipe entre los hombres.

Puesto que ella había pensado lo mismo de el solo hacía unos minutos, no se impresiono demasiado. Reanudo la marcha.

-Si ese muchacho vuelve a molestarte me lo harás saber, ¿verdad?

Elena cerró los ojos para combatir una oleada de anhelo. Solo hacia un rato lo habría dado todo por el privilegio de decir que él era su defensor. Pero recogiendo todos los trocitos de su orgullo, se giró fríamente a mirarlo.

-¿Eso es una petición o una orden?

Pero al verlo poner los brazo en jarras, comprendió que había vuelto a cometer el error de desafiarlo.

-Considéralo una orden, muchacha. Después de todo, algún día seré tu amo y señor, como también de él.

Elena levanto la nariz.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Damon Salvatore, porque ningún hombre será jamás mi amo y señor.

Acto seguido giro sobre sus talones, y echó a andar hacia la aldea con paso firme, sin ver la sonrisa que se formó en la boca de el al decir en voz baja:

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan segura de eso, muchacha.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Esta es una historia que me encanto desde el momento que empecé a leer y me mantuvo intrigada hasta el final, el único problema es que no paraba de imaginar a Damon como el personaje principal.**

**Espero realmente que les guste tanto como a mí. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en unos días.**

**¿Review?**

•**Nina•**


End file.
